oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Utdelingen 1986
Beste Film ; Vinner : Platoon -- Arnold Kopelson ; Nominerte : Hannah og hennes søstre -- Robert Greenhut : Kjærligheten trenger ingen ord -- Burt Sugarman, Patrick J. Palmer : The Mission -- Fernando Ghia, David Puttnam : Et rom med utsikt -- Ismail Merchant Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Paul Newman -- The Color of Money (Fast Eddie Felson) ; Nominerte : Dexer Godon -- Round Midnight (Dale Turner) : Bob Hoskins -- Mona Lisa (George) : William Hurt -- Kjærligheten trenger ingen ord (James Leeds) : James Woods -- Salvador (Richard Boyle) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Marlee Matlin -- Kjærligheten trenger ingen ord (Sarah Norman) ; Nominerte : Jane Fonda -- Dagen derpå (Alex Sternbergen) : Sissy Spacek -- Rett fra hjertet (Babe Magrath) : Kathleen Turner -- Peggy Sue ble gift (Peggy Sue) : Sigourney Weaver -- Aliens (Ellen Ripley) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Michael Caine -- Hannah og hennes søstre (Elliot) ; Nominerte : Tom Berenger -- Platoon (Sgt. Barnes) : Willem Dafoe -- Platoon (Sgt. Elias) : Denholm Elliott -- Et rom med utsikt (Mr. Emerson) : Dennis Hopper -- Utfordringen (Shooter) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Dianne Wiest -- Hannah og hennes søstre (Holly) ; Nominerte : Tess Harper -- Rett fra hjertet (Chick Boyle) : Piper Laurie -- Kjærligheten trenger ingen ord (Mrs. Norman) : Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio -- The Color of Money (Carmen) : Maggie Smith -- Et rom med utsikt (Charlotte Bartlett) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Oliver Stone -- Platoon ; Nominerte : Woody Allen -- Hannah og hennes søstre : James Ivory -- Et rom med utsikt : Roland Joffé -- The Mission : David Lynch -- Blue Velvet Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Hannah og hennes søstre -- Woody Allen ; Nominerte : Crocodie Dundee -- Paul Hogan (manus/historie), Ken Shadie (manus), John Cornell (manus) : Platoon -- Oliver Stone : Salvador -- Oliver Stone, Rick Boyle : En våt drøm -- Hanif Kureishi Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Et rom med utsikt -- Ruth Prawer Jhabvala ; Nominerte : The Color of Money -- Richard Price : Kjærligheten trenger ingen ord -- Hesper Anderson, Mark Medoff¨ : Rett fra hjertet -- Beth Henley : Stand by Me -- Raynold Gideon, Bruce A. Evans Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : The Assault -- Nederland ; Nominerte : Betty Blue - 37,2° om morgenen ''-- Frankrike : ''Min lille landsby -- Tsjekkoslovakia : Sammenkomsten -- Canada : Wien 1938 -- Østerrike Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : The Mission -- Chris Menges ; Nominerte : Peggy Sue ble gift -- Jordan Cronenweth : Platoon -- Robert Richardson : Et rom med utsikt -- Tony Pierce-Roberts : Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home -- Donald Peterman Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Platoon -- Claire Simpson ; Nominerte : Aliens -- Ray Lovejoy : Hannah og hennes søstre -- Susan E. Morse : The Mission -- Jim Clark : Top Gun -- Billy Weber, Chris Lebenzon Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Et rom med utsikt -- art director: Gianni Quaranta, Brian Ackland-Snow, sett dekoratør: Brian Savegar, Elio Altramura ; Nominerte : Aliens -- art director: Peter Lamont, sett dekoratør: Crispian Sallis : The Color of Money -- art director: Boris Leven, sett dekoratør: Karen O'Hara : Hannah og hennes søstre -- art director: Stuart Wurtzel, sett dekoratør: Carol Joffe : The Mission -- art director: Stuart Craig, sett dekoratør: Jack Stephens Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Et rom med utsikt -- Jenny Beavan, John Bright ; Nominerte : The Mission -- Enrico Sabbatini : Otello -- Anna Anni, Maurizio Millenotti : Peggy Sue ble gift -- Theadora Van Runkle : Pirater -- Anthony Powell Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Round Midnight -- Herbie Hancock ; Nominerte : Aliens -- James Horner : The Mission -- Ennio Morricone : Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home -- Leonard Rosenman : Utfordringen -- Jerry Goldsmith Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Take My Breath Away" -- Top Gun (musikk: Giorgio Moroder, tekst: Tom Whitlock) ; Nominerte : "Glory of Love" -- The Karate Kid, Part II (musikk/tekst: Peter Cetera, tekst: David Foster, Diane Nini) : "Life in a Looking Glass" -- That's Life (musikk: Henry Mancini, tekst: Leslie Bricusse) : "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" -- Little Shop of Horrors (musikk: Alan Menken, tekst: Howard Ashman) : "Somewhere in Time" -- Et amerikansk eventyr (musikk: James Horner, Barry Mann, tekst: Cynthia Wall) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Fluen -- Chris Walas, Stephan Dupuis ; Nominerte : Hulebjørnens klan -- Michael Westmore, Michèle Burke : Legend -- Rob Bottin, Peter Robb-King Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Platoon -- John Wilkinson, Richard D. Rogers, Charles Grenzbach, Simon Kaye ; Nominerte : Aliens -- Graham V. Hartstone, Nicolas Le Messurier, Michael A. Carter, Roy Charman : Heartbreak Ridge -- Les Fresholtz, Rick Alexander, Vern Poore, Bill Nelson : Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home -- Terry Porter, David J. Hudson, Mel Metcalfe, Gene S. Cantamessa : Top Gun -- Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Rick Kline, William B. Kaplan Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : Aliens -- Don Sharpe ; Nominerte : Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home -- Mark A. Mangini : Top Gun -- Cecelia Hart, George Watters II Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Aliens -- Robert Skotak, Stan Winston, John Richardson, Suzanne M. Benson ; Nominerte : Little Shop of Horrors -- Lyle Conway, Bran Ferren, Martin Gutteridge : Poltergeist II: Den andre siden -- Richard Edlund, John Bruno, Garry Waller, Bill Neil Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinnere : Artie Shaw: Time Is All You've Got -- Brigitte Berman : Down and Out in America -- Joseph Feury, Milton Justice ; Nominerte : Chile: Hasta Cuando? -- David Bradbury : Isaac in America: A Journey with Isaac Bashevis Singer -- Kirk Simon, Amram Nowak : Witness to Apartheid -- Sharon I. Sopher Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Women - for America, for the World -- Vivienne Verdon-Roe ; Nominerte : Debonair Dancers -- Alison Nigh-Strelich : The Masters of Disasters -- Sonya Friedman : Red Grooms: Sunflower in a Hothouse -- Thomas L. Neff, Madeline Bell : Sam -- Aaron D. Weisblatt Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Precious Images -- Chuck Workman ; Nominerte : Exit -- Stefano Reali, Pino Quartullo : Love Struck -- Fredda Weiss Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : A Greek Tragedy -- Linda Van Tulden, Willem Thijssen ; Nominerte : The Frog, the Dog and the Devil -- Hugh MacDonald, Martin Townsend : Luxo Jr. -- John Lasseter, William Reeves Heders Oscar ; Vinner : Ralph Bellamy -- For sin unike artisteri og sin dedikasjon til yrket skuespill. Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Vinner : Steven Spielberg